Radio frequency identification (RFID) labels and tags are a common tool for labelling, identifying, and tracking various goods and people. The goods so labelled involve a wide range of industries and include packages being shipped, cars, keys, livestock, identification badges, and merchandise in stores. RFID tags, either active or passive, are typically used with an RFID reader to read information from the RFID tag embedded in the label. For passive tags, a typical RFID reader/writer energizes transponder circuitry in the tag by transmitting a power signal. The power signal may convey data, which can be stored in a transponder memory, or the transponder circuitry may transmit a response signal containing data previously stored in its memory. If the transponder circuitry transmits a response signal, the RFID reader/writer receives the response signal and interprets the stored data. The data is then transmitted to a host computer for processing.
Even with a growing trend toward RFID labels, there are advantages to placing optical information on a label so that the good has both optical and RFID information, such as having the ability to read the label using more than one technology. This may be beneficial because RFID label technology is not as widespread as barcode technology, and many businesses or users may not have suitable RFID readers to read the RFID tag. Thus, it is desirable to have both RFID and optically readable information on a single label. It is common for these labels to come in the form of adhesive stickers placed, for example, on packages for shipping.
However, creating an adhesive RFID/optical label is not the best option for many applications. Adhesives can be destructive to a good's surface, for example when attempting to peel off the label. Also, adhesives do not allow a label to be re-used very easily.
Additionally, the ability to manufacture a large amount of labels in a fast and efficient manner is highly desirable.